Black Friday
by Mastermind Ritsu
Summary: It's the grand annual sales time of the year, and one of the most dangerous. Black Friday! This year, however, something different will go down in one of the local stores...


**Memes - Abraham Lincoln**

* * *

><p>Ah, yes. Black Friday. You could consider it an annual holiday for the economy, since the stock market celebrates over the millions of engrossed consumers rushing into stores to purchase discounted items. It's quite literally a death trap of it's own. Employees have been reported to have been trampled to death once the iron gates of stores were thrown open. Fights broke out more than often over items. Some consider it a blessing, and some consider it mayhem. But this year's Black Friday would be quite different.<p>

It started off as usual. Crowds of customers lined outside of Macy's in the early breaks of morning. Well, you couldn't exactly tell since it was around 5 AM and the clouds were blocking the sky. Snow fell down in a peaceful manner, which counteracted the crowded streets of New York City. The employees of the unfortunate establishment rushed back and forth with preparing the displays. Some even felt like it wasn't worth the time because a fight'll just knock it down anyhow. An African American, middle aged female who's name tag read "Isabelle" brushed the sweat off of her forehead and tried to concentrate on setting up a cardboard cutout of Taylor Swift near her new album release. It would have been easier if the melancholy of the crowd outside the locked doors didn't set a distraction.

One of her coworkers, a man named Gregory, also appeared to be quite nervous with the shopping event. He, too, was worried about dying on what was supposed to be another normal work day. Gregory was a hardworking man, and he deserved his rank as the Co-Manager of Macy's. Isabelle considered him to be the reincarnation of a past saint. He donated to charity, helped the poor, enlisted in community service, and kept his children under the word of God. Isabelle admired his hardworking spirit, and knew that he would make this Black Friday work out in the end.

"Come on, come on! Five minutes until opening time! Let's hurry it up!" He called, clapping his hand onto his clipboard to replace an applause. Isabelle stood back up and tightened her black pony tail and rushed over to her cash register that she maintained. She picked up a notebook that contained her sickly sister's phone number in it and smiled. Isabelle enlisted in overtime at Macy's in order to help support her sister, Catherine, who sat in the hospital with cancer. Isabelle wanted to surprise her with a special treat. She knew what she had to buy. Catherine loved Doctor Who, so Isabelle was going to save up enough money to buy her all the magical wands the Doctor had. What were they called... Sonic Screwdrivers?

Well, pardoning her ignorance, she was going to accomplish this goal. No matter what it took, Catherine was going to have all those screwdrivers by the 25th of December. Even if Isabelle ended up being trampled to death in the end.

"I didn't expect to see you on Black Friday's eve." Isabelle gasped and tore her attention from the notebook to another co-worker, Jeremy. He was a relatively young looking man for one around 26 years of age. From his gelled back, ebony hair and his geeky glasses, not to leave out his awkwardly tall statue, Isabelle didn't mind his faults and took a strong liking to him. Although, how would he like someone as obese, short, and ugly as her? I suppose the phrase "not like other girls" would apply here if you considered that the female roles in movies were played by beautiful, slender women. Representation, Smepresentation. Either way you took this matter, Isabelle felt inadequate to be with Jeremy.

"What are you doing here, in that case?" She shot back, booting up the register. Jeremy tapped his clip board.

"Just a final run down on items before the final countdown. I just wanted to check on you. Need any help?" Isabelle cured his kindness and her feelings all in one thought and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good over here. You better go before Heatmiser gets you!" Heatmiser was a nickname they secretly called Gregory. He came in dressed up as the cartoon character for Halloween while his twin brother, Fredrick, was the Ice guy. She never remembered his name, but she certainly remembered Heatmiser. That was probably one of the best moments of her life.

Jeremy giggled. "Alright. See ya' later, Isabelle!" Isabelle watched as he left and slapped herself as punishment for being so awkward around him. But, now was not the time for her feelings. Now was the time for her occupation. In fact, it was about time for the doors to open. Gregory kept a close eye on his watch as he and another worker, Janet, stood besides the doors. The crowd shouted the countdown enthusiastically. 5...4...3...2...1.. NOW! The doors were unlocked and consumers poured in rapidly, darting across the store for their selected target. Maybe Isabelle should have brought along a ski mask to protect herself. Maybe some pillows to tape to herself too.

People dressed in damp winter coats and thick pants with reddened faces crowded around her small check out isle. Isabelle, along with another coworker by the name of Harry, tried their best to quickly scan the items and charge. Not to be punful, but surely that Don't Touch The White Tiles app paid off in terms of speed. Isabelle hated her oily skin, as she kept having to wipe her hands on her pants from time to time. This looked like the end. More consumers piled into the store, more than she thought that she could handle. Maybe she could pass and go to the break room down the hall.

"No, not yet. For Catherine!" She muttered. A few minutes into the fiasco, a fight began to break out right besides her little check out station. An older man with a green hunting cap and a red winter jacket shoved another old woman with her faded brown hair in a bun with a light white jacket aside.

"Hands off, Margret! I need to purchase this for my Mother! The old bag refuses to leave home, so I have to do something about the TV plugin for her entertainment!" The man held a wire up away from her reach. Margret looked highly offended.

"Henry, I need it more! My grandsons are sick with the flu, so I have to buy this to keep their telly on! The rat's chewed through my old one!" Margret jumped up and got a hold of it and the two began shoving each other. Isabelle didn't know what to do. She didn't want to have a fight break out, but she couldn't leave her station. She glanced at Harry, who paid no attention to the hustle. What was she to do?!

As if it were answer to her prayers, the electricity went off. This caused a hysteria within the confines of the store. Isabelle's heart leaped in her chest and pushed her self up against the check out bar. People began shouting in outrage, and kids wailed and cried while their guardians coddled them. Isabelle could hear Gregory's strong voice yell through the other chorus of voices. Apparently, he was also confused and upset with this. Did someone break a powerline?

The store began to shake slightly, and metal bars rose up out of the ground and blocked the exits. Isabelle screamed in terror, along with everyone else. She had never been this scared in her life. Was this a terrorist attack?! She began hyperventilating and cowered on the floor, digging through her pockets to find her inhaler. She breathed in the medicine and continued cowering from her spot. Her body refused to move.

"What the hell is on the TV?!" Jeremy cried as he jumped over the checkout area and helped Isabelle up. Isabelle clung to him and gazed upon the display TV's that now illuminated a red, glowing colour. In the middle spun around a black symbol that could be best described as a tipped Batman logo. Isabelle thickly swallowed. Jeremy took Isabelle's hand and began to pull her away. "He have to find an exit! Come on!"

Isabelle and Jeremy pushed through the surging crowd of panic as they all equally had one goal in mind: Escape.

Suddenly, a loud siren erupted from the loudspeakers that sent everyone to stop what they were doing and cover their ears. Silence rose through the store once the siren stopped and the intercom system clicked on.

"Testing! Testing! 1..2...3! Can you hear me? Can you hear me!" A sickly high pitched voice with a happy tone said. The voice giggled. "Good, very good! Now then, as your official headmaster, let me be the first to welcome to your new mutual shopping life of killing! Welcome, Welcome all to Super Duper DanganRonpa 4!" Several voices screamed in mutiny. Isabelle felt Jeremy pass out besides her as people began screaming and joining on the fight to leave. Isabelle fell to her knees and watched the TV's as a monochrome bear's face appeared on screen and laughed maniacally. It's high pitched laugh echoed into Isabelle's head as she began crying uncontrollably, shaking Jeremy and praying that this was all a dream.

"JEREMY! JEREMY!" She cried, thought she was heavily drowned out by the bear's vapid singing.

"Ohoho! It's Friday, Friday! Everyone's gonna die on Friday! And none of them will make it to the weekend! Weekend!" He sung, laughing at the people trying to escape through the doors. Isabelle's world slowed down. She kept shaking Jeremy while screaming his name while foreign shapes and blurs ran past her. Yes, things may seem like a dream as of now.

But, despair isn't a dream. **It's reality.**

* * *

><p>This was based off of a Tumblr post about Monobear taking over Black Friday, so this is what I thought would happen.<br>Happy Black Friday.


End file.
